1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drawer slide, and more particularly, to an undermount drawer slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are quite a few drawer slides on the market, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,817 to Simon, titled “Undermount drawer slide” which disclosed an undermount drawer slide mounted to the bottom of a drawer. When the drawer is pulled outward with respect to a cabinet, the undermount drawer slide is hidden under the bottom of the drawer, not exposed. This undermount drawer slide has an L-shaped bracket which facilitates the mounting in a level status so that the drawer can be pulled outward in a level status with respect to the cabinet.
Referring to FIG. 2 of the aforesaid patent, the bracket has a plurality of mounting holes. The bracket is mounted between the cabinet and the undermount drawer slide. When the cabinet is standing on an uneven floor, the drawer may slide outward from the cabinet and may be hard to close tightly.
In order to solve the above problem, another invention was derived, U.S. Pat. No. 7,537,296 to Leon, titled “Dampened movement mechanism and slide incorporating the same”, which disclosed a buffering technique. However, it is not cost-effective.